wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy
The alchemist mixes herbs and reagents in order to generate elixirs, potions, oils, and flasks with a variety of effects. A player can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance, and mana potions; oils to coat weapons; and much more. Alchemy is useful to all character classes. Melee fighters can use alchemy to create buff and healing potions. Spell casting classes can use alchemy to create mana potions and related buffs. You can create potions for yourself, sell them to others, or give them to your party members and friends. Alchemists are well loved when they hand out potions. Alchemy Training All potions will require some type of vial, which can be purchased from any trade goods vendor. There are four types of vials: Empty, used to create lower-level potions; Leaded, used to create mid-level potions; and Crystal and Imbued, used to create higher-level potions. Except for a few extremely high-level exceptions (the "Flask" recipes), potions can be made anywhere provided you are carrying the required materials. Herbalism is not technically required, but is highly recommended as nearly every alchemy recipe requires herbs to make and can alleviate most of the cost of leveling up. Also, the wide variety of different herbs makes it difficult to simply purchase what you need from other players, because many potions will require more than one type of herb to make and the herbs are often very expensive. * Herbalism - You probably can't afford to buy all your herbs at the Auction House, so you might as well harvest them yourself. * Enchanting - Not as good a second choice as Herbalism, but nice if you want to be a one stop item and buff shop. Faction Recipes Some recipes are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction recipes entry. Transmutation High-level alchemists can also perform transmutations on elemental materials and some metals, for use in other tradeskills. In fact, Arcanite, which is used in many high-level Blacksmithing recipes, cannot be mined – It can only be transmuted from Arcane Crystal, which are derived from Thorium. Other transmutations are possible; see the recipe list below. Before an alchemist can perform transmutations, they must create a Philosopher's Stone. This stone must be in the inventory to perform any transmutations, and it is not consumed when a transmutation is done. Making multiple Philosopher's Stones will not reduce the cool down time. Philosopher's Stones are also soulbound and may not be disenchanted, so it is not advised to create more than one. All transmutations share a cool down timer. After transmuting Truesilver or Arcanite, you must wait 24 (real) hours before performing any other transmutation. Cooldowns vary based on the level of the transmute. Elemental essences may also be transmuted. Essence of Undeath can be transmuted to Essence of Water, Essence of Water can be transmuted into Essence of Air, and so on. Essence transmutes have a cooldown of 24 hours, as does a transmute of Iron into Gold. There is also a transmute for transforming a Heart of Fire into three Elemental Fires on a 10 minute cooldown available with reputation gains from the Thorium Brotherhood. Burning Crusade introduced the the transmutation of Primal materials: Primal Earth to Primal Water to Primal Air to Primal Fire to Primal Earth; Primal Shadow to Primal Water to Primal Shadow; Primal Fire to Primal Mana to Primal Fire; Primal Earth to Primal Life to Primal Earth. You can also transmute Primal Fire, Air, Earth, Water, and Mana into Primal Might. (Note: there is no transmutation required to convert 10x motes into 1x corresponding primal. This is available to any player as a stacking mechanism.) Motes can be converted to Primal elements but not converted back-- and since motes are used in some recipes be cautious when farming as to which you will need. (Miners have the ability to "break" Primal Earth and Primal Fire back to motes) Burning Crusade also introduced the transmutation of the Earthstorm Diamond, the Skyfire Diamond, and the Alchemist's Stone. Transmuting the Earthstorm Diamond or the Skyfire Diamond puts a shared cooldown of 24 hours on all other transmutes, including Heart of Fire. Discoveries Every time you make a potion, an elixir, or a transmute, you have a small chance to "discover" a new recipe. See the list of discoverable recipes below. The chance to discover a new recipe is tiny (your chance to discover *anything* while making any given recipe was suspected to be on the order of 0.01% prior to patch 2.1, though that number has reportedly been increased significatly). Transmutes are discovered while making transmutes; new potions/flasks are discovered while making potions or elixirs. It is generally believed that you can only make a discovery off a Burning Crusade recipe. You don't have to be physically in Outland, or to have any alchemy specialization, to make a discovery. Alchemy Specializations Once you reach an Alchemy skill of 325 and level 68, you may begin a quest to learn one of three specializations: Potions, Elixirs or Transmutations. Being specialized gives you a chance to create an extra 1 to 4 (for a total 5) items while crafting in the field you have selected. For example, a Master of Potions may be able to craft more than one for the same material cost as one. While the exact percent is not known, people have speculated that this ability can happen as often as 10-25% of the time. Note: You cannot change specialization without unlearning alchemy and starting over. However, once you reach the 325 skill level again, it's said that you can bypass the required quest to specialize, simply talk to the specialty instructor. Master of Potions Trained by Lauranna Thar'well in Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh . This quest requires from High Botanist Freywinn in Tempest Keep, x5, x5, and x5. Master of Elixirs Trained by Lorokeem in Shattrath City . This quest requires x10 from Rift Lords/Keepers in Black Morass (Caverns of Time); along with x5, x5 and x5. Note: Flasks also benefit from Elixir Mastery. Master of Transmutation Trained by an Zarevhi in Stormspire, Netherstorm . This quest requires x4. Alchemy Leveling Tips This is a general guide to some of the cost efficient strategies for leveling your alchemy. 1-50 Getting from 1 to 50 is easy enough. You need to collect 60 Peacebloom, 60 Silverleaf, and 60 Empty Vials to make 60 minor healing potions. This should get you to skill 60. Keep the minor healing potions, you will need them later. Once you hit 50 talk to the appropriate trainer to become a Journeyman Alchemist. You have to be level 10 to become a Journeyman Alchemist. 50-100 Use the minor healing potions made earlier to make Lesser Healing Potion to get to 110. If you didn't reach 110, make elixirs of wisdom until you do. You require 50 Minor Healing Potions, and 50 Briarthorn to make 50 Lesser Healing Potions; five Mageroyal, 10 Briarthorn, and five Empty Vials to make five Elixir of Wisdom) . 110-125 At 110 you can learn the healing potion recipe. Make some healing potions (15 Bruiseweed, 15 Briarthorn, and 15 Leaded Vials to make 15 Healing Potions). Once you hit 125 talk to the appropriate trainer to become an Expert Alchemist. You have to be level 20 to become an Expert Alchemist. 125-200 Make some more healing potions to get to skill 140. Make 15 lesser mana potions (15 Mageroyal, 15 Stranglekelp, and 15 Empty Vials) to get to 155. Then get the training for greater healing potions (30 Liferoot, 30 Kingsblood, and 30 Leaded Vials) to make 30 Greater Healing Potion to get to 185. Make 15 Elixirs of Agility (15 Stranglekelp, 15 Goldthorn, and 15 Leaded Vials) to get to 200. Once you hit 200, talk to the appropriate trainer to become an Artisan Alchemist. You have to be level 35 to become an Artisan Alchemist. 200-265 Make some more Elixirs of Agility to get to 210. Make five Elixirs of Greater Defense until 215 and then make 15 Superior Healing Potions until 230. Make 20 Elixirs of Detect Undead to get to 250 and 15 Elixirs of Greater Agility to get to 265. 265-300 Get the Superior Mana Potion recipe from Kylanna Windwhisper in Feathermoon or Algernon in Undercity and the Major Healing Potion recipe from Master Alchemists. Alternatively, both potions can be trained at Lorokeem, the Master Alchemy Trainer in Shattrath Lower City. Make Superior Mana Potions to get to skill 285 and Major Healing Potions to get to 300. Congratulations, you now have a skill of 300 in alchemy. 300-325 Leveling from 300 to 325 is easy. Visit the alchemy trainer in Outland (Alchemist Gribble for Alliance, Apothecary Antonivich for Horde). Learn Master Alchemy. He can teach you a number of recipes that require Felweed (the basic Outland herb), Imbued Vials, and one of the top-level Old World herbs: Dreamfoil, Mountain Silversage, or Golden Sansam. Since Golden Sansam is usually the cheapest of all, it is most economical to make Volatile Healing Potions. You can get almost to 320 alchemy with just one stack of Felweed and one stack of Golden Sansam. 325-350 The highest potion you can learn from the trainer, the Super Healing Potion, requires 325 alchemy. This is the potion you'll be making till approximately 340. If you reach Honored with Honor Hold (alliance) or Thrallmar (horde), you can buy the Elixir of Major Agility recipe and learn it at 330. Most other potions in this level range are rather useless, very hard to get, or require rare herbs. At 340-345 you can buy some new recipes from vendors. For alliance, visit Haalrun in Telredor (Zangarmarsh) and Leeli Longhaggle in Allerian Stronghold (Terokkar Forest). For horde, visit Daga Ramba in Thunderlord Stronghold (Blade's Edge). When choosing between Aldor and Scryer, keep in mind that Aldor has no alchemy recipes and Scryer has one (Elixir of Major Firepower, which requires 345 alchemy). 350-375 At 350 you can learn transmute recipes. The only transmute you can easily get is Primal Might; it is sold by Skreah in northern Shattrath City. Two other transmutes you can get solo in a reasonable amount of time are Earth to Water (revered with Sporeggar) and Fire to Earth (revered with Kurenai/Mag'har). Earth to Water is moderately profitable whereas Fire to Earth is usually worthless (but check your AH prices first). Things will get slow past 360 because, unless you do a lot of rep grinding, all the recipes you know (except transmutes) will turn green or gray, and the remaining green recipes will require hard-to-get herbs. You'll have a choice of three recipes: * Super Mana Potion - requires Netherbloom (grows in Netherstorm); turns gray at 370 * Elixir of Major Defense - requires Ancient Lichen (grows in most 5-man instances in Outlands, also from "herb skinning" Withered Giants in Zangarmarsh) * Major Dreamless Sleep Potion - requires Nightmare Vine (grows in Shadowmoon Valley) Unless you're close to 70 and you can farm these herbs yourself, prepare to spend a lot of money buying them in AH. Save all lichens from your instance runs for the final grind. Guide to Outland recipes Approximately 60 Outland recipes are currently known. Only 9 of them are learned from the trainer: * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) Some recipes can be purchased from vendors in Outland. * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) Some Outland recipes and "old" flasks are obtainable via rep grind with various factions. * (WH): Honored with Honor Hold / Thrallmar * (WH): Exalted with Sporeggar * (WH): Revered with Scryers * (WH): Revered with Sha'tar * (WH): Revered with Lower City * (WH): Honored with Cenarion Expedition * (WH): Honored with Honor Hold / Thrallmar * (WH): Exalted with Cenarion Expedition * (WH): Revered with Sha'tar * (WH): Revered with Kurenai / Mag'har * (WH): Revered with Sporeggar * (WH): Revered with Cenarion Expedition * (WH): Exalted with Sha'tar * (WH): Exalted with Keepers of Time * (WH): Exalted with Lower City * (WH): Exalted with Cenarion Expedition Several recipes can be "discovered" while making other potions: * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * possibly others A few recipes are bind-on-pickup and are known to drop off specific mobs, you have to go and farm those mobs to get the recipes. * (WH): dropped by Shadow Council Warlocks/Terrormasters/Wrathwalkers in Shadowmoon Valley * (WH): dropped by Deathforge Tinkerers/Guardians/Imps/Smiths in Shadowmoon Valley * (WH):, dropped by Eclipsion Centurions/Cavaliers/Archmages/Soldiers in Shadowmoon Valley * (WH):, dropped by Captain Skarloc in Old Hillsbrad Foothills * (WH): dropped in Mechanar (Confirmed - Packs before Pathaleon the Calculator) * (WH): dropped by Nexus-Prince Shaffar, the last boss in Mana-Tombs * (WH): dropped by Vir'aani Arcanists in Nagrand * (WH): dropped by Shadow Council Warlocks in Shadowmoon Valley * (WH): dropped by Abyssal Flamebringer in Blade's Edge Mountains The remaining recipes are random world drops, keep an eye on AH for them. * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) External Links * Wowhead - complete sortable list with reagents, effects, and selling guide * Alchemy 1-375 Guide - speed leveling guide ---- Category:Alchemy